The purpose of this proposed research is to consider the psychological and behavioral processes involved in generalization of behavioral treatment for the physically handicapped. Our preliminary examination of the behavioral treatment literature and pilot work in habilitation programs at the Kennedy Institute and Hipkins Hospital have suggested three points of emphasis from a psychological/behavioral perspective, as opposed to that of physical medicine: 1) empirically documented laboratory treatment effects employing EMG biofeedback and similar behavioral techniques; 2) programmed generalization of treatment effects from the laboratory to other situations and settings of the individuals' daily living environments; and 3)documentation of the psychological effects of physical debilitation and psychological changes concomitant with partial or complete physical habilitation. Our initial work has concentrated on the first point. We have developed behavioral treatment procedures to successfully alter, in the laboratory, aspects of physical dysfunction. During this pilot work, we have noted changes in patients' attitudes and have obtained evidence of both stimulus-response and response-response generalization processes. We are now proposing to conduct initial empirical investigations on generalization processes, by implementing behavioral measurement and learning procedures reported in the behavioral literature and suggested by our pilot laboratory results. Our goal is to develop a clinical treatment program for physical habilitation, combining behavioral and psychological aspects of treatment and treatment outcome with the more traditional methods of physical medicine, while incorporating measurement and experimental design procedures which can provide definite statements as to the causal relationships involved in this treatment process. This information will contribute to the general body of knowledge about how to effect generalization of treatment, will be unique in the study of mental health issues applied to physical habilitation, and may constitute the beginnings of empirical examples of clinical research combining the endeavors of behavioral science and medicine.